


When Voldy Met Chucky

by purplemuskrat



Category: Child's Play/Chucky (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, because I am a responsible caregiver, mainly because Chucky isn't constantly swearing and making lewd comments, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplemuskrat/pseuds/purplemuskrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was telling the kids I watch what fanfiction is, how it works, etc, and they asked me to write them an example. Their prompt: "What about if Voldemort meets Chucky?" The rest is history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Voldy Met Chucky

The Dark Lord's first warning was Nagini's hiss. 

He looked up to find his snake wrapped around a small, swearing redheaded - child? No. Something else.

"Hmm. Possessing a doll to get to me. The Order of the Phoenix must have discovered their brains."

But even as the doll turned its violent oaths on him, Voldemort realized this, too, must be wrong. The evil in the doll was palpable, _delicious_. 

Sensing his master's growing interest, Nagini released the doll. It immediately swung around, slashing a knife at the snake's side. Nagini hissed, mouth open wide as the doll stepped back, before offering a supremely bored expression and curling up in the corner. Only then did the doll turn to face Voldemort.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the Dark Lord demanded.

"Who are you and why does your face make me wanna puke?" the doll rejoined. At Voldemort's stare he rolled his eyes. "Name's Chucky. I heard there was some death-and-destruction type crap going on around here and I wanted in."

The Dark Lord sneered at his attitude but let it pass. The evil in this doll's soul nearly rivaled his own. Still, he was skeptical. "And you chose to come in the guise of a doll?"

"Hey, bud, don't knock it till you try it. At least I still got a nose."

Now that crossed a line. Voldemort raised his wand. " _Crucio!_ "

Nothing happened.

Chucky paused in his perusal of the room to leer at the wand. "Whatcha use that thing for?"

Voldemort was aghast. "What _are_ you?"

The doll shrugged. "A killer," he said easily. "I died, then I woke up like this." He gestured to his body, one hand still clutching the knife. "I figure someone down there gets a kick outta me 'cause they ain't been able to kill me since."

"You're... a muggle."

"D'you just make crap up hoping I'll get annoyed enough to kill ya? 'Cause it's working."

"Non-magic," Voldemort explained. "A human."

Chucky snorted. "Not anymore I ain't."

The Dark Lord thought quickly. Muggles and muggleborns had no place in his world, yet he was loathe to let this evil go to waste. _Well,_ he mused, _I can always dispose of him later. How hard could it be to get rid of a doll?_

"Well then," he said at last, smiling a smile that had terrified thousands, "I believe we can put your skills to use here."

Chucky smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> My very first work on this site and it's not even from one of my fandoms! Though I suppose everybody in and around my generation is in the HP fandom by default, aren't they?
> 
> HI B!!! HI S!!! IF YOU'RE READING THIS, PROVE IT BY DOING A SILLY DANCE! RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!


End file.
